


Дудулька

by randomly



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Transmetropolitan
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomly/pseuds/randomly
Summary: Не самое доброе утро в жизни Спайдера Иерусалима, начавшееся с отстреленного елдака. Не его, к счастью.





	Дудулька

Спайдер стоит на балконе и материт слишком яркое солнце. В руках у него безвольно висит сочащийся кровью елдак длиной в локоть. Владелец елдака — бывший — скулит на одной ноте, уткнувшись носом в угол балкона и зажимая руками пах. Пистолет валяется в другом углу.

Ченнон и Елена предаются постыдному консьюмеризму, опустошая кредитки Спайдера в другой части города. Сообщения с потраченными суммами всплывают в углу очков каждую пару минут. Пусть развлекаются. Заслужили.

На часах нет и полудня. Спайдер в такую рань обычно не встает, но в этот день организм решил охуеть и настолько сильно захотел ссать, что Спайдер не смог его проигнорировать.

И вовремя. Он успел услышать шорох на балконе, спрятаться за стеной, выбить пистолет у этой суки и отстрелить ему муди. Целился он, правда, выше, но тут уж как получилось — чувак прикрывался постоянно меняющейся иллюзией, так что понять, куда попадешь, было сложно. Спайдер, в общем-то, был не против. Длинный елдак вывалился из широкой штанины, как контрабандная колбаса, и откатился в сторону. Чувак повалился на пол балкона, воя чуть ли не в трех тональностях, а иллюзия на нем замигала самыми кислотными красками.

Мейкер пищит, говорит, что две поллитровые кружки кубинского кофе готовы.

— Ну и кто тебя пустил? — спрашивает Спайдер, проводя елдаком по перилам балкона.

— Нахуй пошел, — еле слышно выдыхает чувак в стену.

— У меня заготовлено двадцать шуток про то, что у меня хуй еще есть, а у тебя уже нет, и я даже не знаю, с какой начать, — признается Спайдер. Он подходит к пистолету, присаживается перед ним на корточки, осматривает. — Еще раз: какая сука тебя впустила?

— Так я тебе, блядь, и сказал, — выплевывает чувак.

— Ну, не то чтобы у тебя много опций, мой бесхуйственный друг. Да и вариантов немного. Уборка здесь автоматизированная, вывоз мусора — тоже, остаются администраторы и охрана. Всего восемь человек. Если придется, я им всем смогу глаз на жопу натянуть. Но это долго...

Скулящий чувак не отвечает.

Спайдер трясет елдаком.

— Знаешь, его еще можно пришить, если что. Этот, вроде, настоящий, но увеличенный, да? Без механики и электроники. — Он жамкает елдак, надеясь нащупать какие-нибудь микросхемы. — Или он у тебя свой такой вырос? Кормили хорошо?

Скуление на полу переходит в вой и рыдания.

— Жалко, да, такое семейное достояние терять? — почти дружелюбно спрашивает Спайдер. — У тебя еще час есть. Будет как новенький. А вот я никуда не спешу.

Мейкер вновь пищит, уже требуя, чтобы Спайдер забрал свой ебучий кофе, иначе остынет.

— Еще ты можешь сдохнуть от потери крови, — буднично замечает Спайдер. — Артерию я вроде как не задел, но хуй поймешь, ты тут лежишь скрюченный, как хомячок, которому дали в печень, и сверкаешь, как обдолбанная елка.

Чувак молчит. Иллюзия на нем прекращает истерить, останавливаясь на синеватой абстракции с фиолетовыми разводами и мелкими искорками. Под такой картинкой видно, что чувак еще дышит.

— Еще я могу тебя окончательно пристрелить, — добавляет Спайдер, вставая с пистолетом. — В общем-то, самый простой выход, но нерезультативный. От тебя мне нужно только имя. Скажешь — вызову тебе «Скорую», увезет тебя в неотложку и пришьет тебе твой хуй. Нет — ну, распрощаешься как минимум с ним.

— А гарантии? — хрипит чувак, чуть поворачивая голову к Спайдеру.

— Какие гарантии? Какие ты, блядь, гарантии хочешь от человека, которого ты только что, сука, пытался уебать?

— Что ты меня отпустишь, если я тебе имя скажу.

Спайдер отвечает незамедлительно:

— Честное журналистское слово.

Чувак заходится в хохоте, который вновь переходит во всхлипы.

— Честное, сука, журналистское... — выдыхает он.

— Самое честное, которое только есть на этом продажном, коммерциализированном, коррумпированном свете. Потому-то тебе, долбоебу, меня и заказали — я не вру. И это многим не нравится.

Деньги со счетов перестают улетать. То ли девчонки меняют локацию, то ли отправляются домой.

Иллюзия сменяется с сине-фиолетовой на красно-желтую, переливаясь землистым дуохромом. Чувак медленно распрямляется.

— Ты не подумай, — неожиданно спокойно говорит он, — ты хорошее дело делаешь, правильное. Но... не ты же платишь.

Спайдер стреляет в него в тот момент, когда из-под полога иллюзии высовывается рука с лазерганом. Иллюзия замирает на секунду и опадает.

Мейкер увеличивает громкость на десяток децибел и орет, что кофе, блядь, уже совсем остыл, и это теперь помои, а не самая охуенная кубинская смесь, которую он умеет делать.

— Ну и хуй с тобой, — сквозь зубы выдыхает Спайдер, кидая на тело елдак. — Меня там уже кофе заждался.

***

— Что это, блядь, за хуйня на балконе?! — слышит он вопль Ченнон.

— А, да, — буднично пожимает плечами Спайдер, лениво листая каналы и зачерпывая попкорн. — Я не могу попросить администрацию его убрать, потому что его кто-то из них впустил, а Митч трубку не берет. Я подумал, ну, пусть полежит еще немного, пока этот старый полупидор проспится.

— А почему у него хуй отдельно? — уже намного спокойнее спрашивает Ченнон.

— Так получилось, — почти виновато отвечает Спайдер с забитым ртом.

— Неплохой такой, кстати. Даже жалко немного, — раздается спустя пару минут.

— Не поверишь — мне тоже жалко было. Но идейный попался.

— Ну, что поделать.

Аудиосистема орет, и на видеостене появляется Митч в самом помятом виде, в котором его когда-либо видел Спайдер.

— Хули надо? — вместо приветствия рычит он.

— У меня тут на балконе труп, — говорит Спайдер, запуская руки в попкорн. — Можешь с ним что-нибудь сделать?

Помятое лицо Митча стремительно краснеет.

— Я тут с какого боку?

— Его пустила администрация или охрана комплекса, иначе он бы ко мне на балкон не попал. Скорее всего, за ним придет кто-нибудь еще. Так что мне нужно либо срочно переезжать, либо еще что-то делать. А день солнечный, вонять труп начнет скоро...

— Блядь, ну почему вся эта хуйня случается с тобой, а, — беззлобно выдыхает Митч и отключается.

Это его работа — решать проблемы журналистов.

Ведь он главред.


End file.
